Chains That Bind
by Lucky Starzz
Summary: Will the chains that bind CC to her past hold her back. Will she ever be free.
1. Chapter 1

Chains That Bind

Chains that bind blind

And make you wonder

Why must they bind

As you watch your fingers blunder

At the lock and key

And make you think

Will I ever be free

One day you will rise

And swat away the flies

You will see

That you are free

And rise above the tallest tree

And shake the sky

Or rule the world

The chains that bind won't blind

And you will be free

As the wind over water

Or a bird flying free

Lucky Starz

No one will ever love me. He'll leave me eventually. They all do.

As Niles watched CC's heart monitor it said she would be fine. The doctor said she was well on the way to recovery, but why. Why would she do this to him…to them?

A few weeks earlier.

Mother! For the last time I will never leave Niles and nothing you can say or do will ever change that, CC exclaimed.

Oh Don't worry CC I won't have to do a thing, said a cold voice, just wait until he comes to his senses. He leave you like the rest of them.

***Click***

As much as CC hated her mother she couldn't help but listen to her words repeat in her head.

"He'll leave you like the rest of them."

So what'd you think should I keep going or abandon it. All I need is 5 Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you CcandNiles4ever, lynnylou31, and shyangel65 for reviewing. I would have updated sooner but my compter pretended to save my chapter so I had to start all over again. = (. I think it sounds better this way now that I've rewritten it. Enjoy!

As Niles came through the door he saw CC looking so lost, so alone. The last time he saw her look likes that she-

"No", he whispered.

This seemed to wake CC out of her trance and looked at Niles with sad eyes.

"Oh Niles I didn't here you come in."

"Are you alright", he asked while sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He cursed himself for thinking those thoughts. It was an accident and nothing else.

"Ya", she said and solemnly walked off to the bedroom with Niles hot on her heels.

"CC you're going to have to talk about this sooner or later"

"Well can it be later please Niles" she begged I just want to go to sleep

"Fine".

Soon the two blondes were fast asleep in the bed. CC rolled over to Niles side of the bed and instead of skin she grasped sheets.

"Niles! Niles! Niles! Butler Boy!" She screamed wildly while blindly walking around the bedroom. "Oh God no! Mother was right!" She cried and collapsed on the bed.

'CC I'm right here are you sure you're okay ", while wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I told you I'm' okay Niles", she said while trying to escape his grasp.

"Well it's night time so my ice queen couldn't have been standing too close to the sun. Will you please tell me what's wrong", he pleaded. She had been acting weird ever since he walked through the door. It couldn't be a relapse the doctor said she would be fine.

"Niles for the last time I'm fine nothing is wrong", she said Feeling a little better.

"Oh ya I went to go pee for two minutes and I walk back in to the bedroom to see you screaming my name like a lunatic and crying your eyes out on the bed. You've been acting weird all week."

"No I haven't'

"Cc you're worse than my shadow. It's like you have to know where I am every minute of every day. I love you and will never leave you. Ok, I'm here for you." he said reassuringly.

"I think I need a shower." She said needing to get out of the room and away from Niles.

In the shower she felt much better. The warm water running down her body felt comforting almost like her first real relationship before the thing as Fran would say.

*Flashback*

CC was 21 years old on her second year of Eden. She and her boyfriend Jeff were happy her mother approved and Jeff was a great guy.

"Hey CC", Jeff called

"Ya."

"My parents are out of town tomorrow so…"

"Yah."

"I was wondering"

"Would you just get to the point", excited about what she hoped Jeff was hinting

"Well I was wondering", he said turning away, "if you want to come to my house and sleep over", he mumbled

"What?"

Fully turning to face her this time, "I was wondering if you would want to come and sleep over."

'And what would we do at this sleep over", CC said suggestively while running her hand up and down his chest.

"Make a pillow fort", he said proudly.

"A pillow fort", she said backing away a little disappointed.

"But wait it gets better."

"Really", CC said sarcastically

"Once we're done with the pillow fort we can-"

"Trade pokemon cards."

"No was thinking something much more exciting", Jeff said slipping his hand up her shirt.

"Jeff", CC hissed becoming embarrassed. "Not now save it for the pillow fort."

"Do I at least get a kiss before tomorrow?"

"Hmmm let me think. Nope." And ran away giggling.

CC could hardly focus for the rest of the day. No matter how hard she tried that Cheshire grin would not leave her face. Then the day finally came.

"CC, Jeff's parent's chimed. We're so glad to see you."

"Jeff is in the foyer", His mother said. "Ronald you better not forgets my Gucci bag! I paid two thousand dollars for that and I will not leave it here."

"Yes darling," Jeff's dad said

"CC"

"Hi Jeff. I will never get tired of how big this place I want my house to be this big when I can finally leave my hellhole of a home."

'Well if things keep going this way this place will be yours one day, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Come one I want to get started on the pillow fort."

"K"

"Wow your room is huge", CC said in amazement

Jeff's room decorated with famous star's posters, shelves full of awards, and the paint color complimented his green eyes perfectly.

"Ya. Well come on you're in charge of the pillow walls and I'll take care of the blanket ceilings."

"I know you want to be an architect and all but is it really so serious that you need to assign positions."

"Yes, yes it is." He said with a smirk

"Fine then your wall maker is going on strike".

"What are you-"

*Whack*

"Alright Chastity Clare you asked for it."

*Whack*

"Pillow fight!" They shouted.

Four ripped pillows later a tired Cc and Jeff collapsed on the bed.

"Is my wall maker officially done with the strike", He panted.

"Yes", she breathed exhausted.

They finally went to work to finish the fort and it was amazing five feet tall with a mink blanket floor. Silk pillows lined the wall. Little windows in the fort let in moon light proving the perfect place to become one.

"CC are you awake." Jeff asked nervously.

"No Jeff I had my eyes closed for fun", she said with sleepy sarcasm.

"Did you like it? I mean was it…", He said blushing.

"It was amazing Jeff", she said Sitting up to face him.

"You are beautiful CC never forget that."

That was the last time they would enjoy each other.

"Hey CC you wanna come over today", he said waggling his eyebrows

"No Jeff, she said solemnly, I came over yesterday and the day before and everyday since to first night we first had sex together and I just want a break", she said getting angry at the fact that he wasn't getting it.

"Geese CC could you keep you're voice down people are starting to stare. I thought you said your period wasn't for another week. Besides I thought you said you enjoyed it."

"I did Jeff the first few times but now it feels like our relationship is all about sex. I just want a break okay", she said frustrated.

"No it's not", Jeff said now getting angry.

"Yes it is Name one day since our first time that we didn't have sex again."

"Well there was… No wait. There was… No that was a good one." He said while smiling to his self.

"Earth to Jeff. This is my point exactly. You can't name one day."

"Look CC I love you this is just my way of showing you how much I do."

"Well you need to find a different way or we're through."

"Guess it over then.'

"What? She said on the verge of tears

"It's over. We're through", He said not facing her.

CC ran to the bathroom. She hated to cry but Jeff how could he didn't even try a new way. What will mother think of me? Her eyes filling once more at the thought.

She took out her mirror and banged it against the sink. The sound of breaking glass sounded so soothing knowing the relief that would come afterwords.

One cut for pain. Two cuts for suffering


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I figured I would have the story go back and fourth each chapter having one as the past (i.e. before the incident) with CC or Niles flashbacks in them, and the n the present (after the incident). Please let me know if this gets confusing. I won't hold you up any longer here's chapter three. I promise they will get longer.

As Niles sat there holding CC's hand his mind made him wonder what would make her do this. She looked so pale the little spark in her eyes was gone. This didn't look like the strong CC he knew. This was her shell and she's in there somewhere I know it.

"Hiya Niles", Fran said.

"Hello Fran", he said tiredly.

"How's she doin?"

".Oh fine I guess. She's doing better than yesterday that's for sure", and flashed her a weak smile. "Where's Mr. Sheffield?"

"Two things Niles one we", gesturing to the invisible Max, "told you to call him max. Second, Niles he wanted to be here he really did but another blonde in a hospital bed looking like that reminded him so much of Sara. He nearly got us killed when he broke down crying in the middle of the road."

Fran pulled up a chair and sat next to Niles

Do you think she'll get better Fran, he asked starting to cry

"I know she will Niles she's CC Babcock the woman who can make any man cry. And most importantly she loves you just have to make sure she knows."

"Thank you Fran."

Fran gave Niles the big hug he needed and they sat there together watching CC sleep waiting for their miracle.

Thank you ladybrin, Shara Michelle and CCandniles4ever for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Does anyone remember this story LOL any ways I would like to dedicate cajunghost for reminding me of this story I had forgot about.I dedicate this chapter to you. I know this one is short but as I get back into it I promise the chapters will get longer. Inspired by the song by pink: family portrait, this takes place before the accident.**

"CC, please tell me why you won't marry me." She had never seen such sadness in the butler's usually bright blue eyes. Everything on his face told her he loved her but something was holding her back.

Niles I love you and I know you love me. You tell me every day and show me almost every night but I can't, she sobbed as the tears began to roll down her face, I can't have love destroy me like it did my family Niles. I wouldn't be able to take it, she wimpered.

CC if you do this, he said as he took her hand and tenderly placed it over his heart, and if you feel this heart beating with every beat for you then I swear this will be a decision you will never regret. This heart and I will be yours forever. Niles studdied her face looking for some clue to how he did trying to get through to her.

"Niles"

"Yes CC"

"I will marry you"

-a young child in the darkness of her room-

"Nanny Bobo don't leave me", the small girl sobbed.

"I'm so sorry but I cant stay, your parents won't let me stay any longer today", the little girl grabbed for her as she tried to leave the room, "CC look at me. If I stay too long today I may never come back. We don't want that now do we?" CC shook her head no, "then you have to let me go. Ok", Little CC reluctantly relaesed her grip on Nanny Bobo.

Little CC's soft blue eyes were now red and wet with tears with her arms still outstretched hoping Nanny Bobo would return to take her away from this awful house. The crash of the occasional wine bottle and her parents yelling were the only thing separating her from the silence of her room. The slight creak of the door brought her exactly what she needed. Noel.

"CC… are you ok"

"No mommy and Daddy are fighting again", sobbs started again from the little child, "I tried to be good Noel I really did. I was quiet during all of Daddy's meetings and I didn't even cause a teeny bit of trouble at any of mommy's parties. I tried everything Noel… what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing CC", he said as he sat next to CC on her bed.

"Noel why can't we be like our family portrait", she said as she reached over and grabbed the picture from the nightstand, "with everyone is happy and smiling just for a day. Hey Noel where's DD."

"At a friends house she shaid she didn't want to come home today to this."

"Ok"


End file.
